


Surprises

by thorxbruce



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), I miss Tony this is how I cope, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorxbruce/pseuds/thorxbruce
Summary: Harley and his surprises. (major endgame spoilers pls don't read if you haven't seen it)





	Surprises

Harley Keener wasn’t one to enjoy surprises. He’d had enough of them throughout his life. 

His baby sister was his first and favorite surprise. She was twelve now, after coming back from being dusted or whatever happened. That was another surprise, but by far his least favorite. He doesn’t like to think about it much anymore. 

His dad leaving was the second big surprise of his life. Harley still wondered if he decided to skip town before or after the man picked up the rainbow sprinkle cookie he asked for. Or if he just asked to be kind, and he never actually got it. 

Anyways, his next big surprise was when Tony broke into his shed. That was a crazy weekend. Fun, but crazy. 

Then, of course there was gift-surprises like when “The Mechanic” decked out his whole shed and conformed it to be a lab, the surprise sweet 16 party that his best friend threw for him, the cute invite to Tony and Pepper’s wedding (plus a ride up and a two-week vacation in upstate New York), and another invite to New York to come meet Morgan.

And then of course the biggest surprise - everyone that got dusted coming back. 

Harley really isn’t sure how exactly that happened, nor does he know if he wanted an explanation. 

Harley does know that he got his most recent surprise about fourteen hours later. A hologram-message from Tony, inviting him to a funeral. Specifically Tony’s funeral. Yeah, that brought the tears. 

That’s how he found himself surrounded by the Avengers and a couple of weird new people (aliens, probably) that he had never met before, mourning the closest thing he’d really ever had to a father. Part of him knew it would be okay, but another part was screaming that it wasn’t okay at all. Quite the opposite of okay. 

After the ceremony, Pepper opened her home for people to mingle about and celebrate Tony’s life. Quite a few people left, not feeling quite up to taking more space in the home, needing to attend to their duties in other countries or off world, those kinds of things that were somehow now normal to Harley. Kind of. Not really. 

Something that Harley could manage was making small talk with Morgan and Happy. They were both pretty sad, obviously, but were still making an effort to be chummy. There was another kid - Happy said his name was Peter - that looked close to Harley’s age, but it was clear that he wasn’t in the mood to chat. That’s fair. Harley understands. 

As everyone was leaving, Harley was getting ready to go to bed in the room that had been designated for him whenever he stayed. Morgan grabbed his hand and led him into the garage. 

“What’s up kiddo?” He asked tiredly. 

Morgan rifled through a couple drawers before she cheered happily. “Daddy said he was working on this for you, but I don’t think he was able to finish it before he had to rest.” Well that shit hurt Harley’s heart. “Here ya go,” she held out a little flash drive that had ‘Har’ written on it. 

“I’ll make sure to check it out once I get home. Thank you kiddo.” 

“You gotta make sure you use the computer that daddy got you, that’s what he said.” Morgan poked a finger into his chest. 

Harley nodded and hoisted her up onto his hip. “I’ll make sure I do that.” 

The next morning, Harley had a quiet breakfast with Pepper, Morgan, Happy, and Rhodey. Still, no one felt like speaking too much. After, Harley boarded the jet to go back to Tennessee, feeling anxious to see what was on the drive. 

As soon as he was back home, he went straight into the workshop and plugged in the drive. 

“Hey kiddo,” Tony’s voice filtered through the speakers, along with what seemed like a video feed. “What? You surprised?” 

“The hell…” 

Video-Tony raised an eyebrow, “Watch your mouth, kid. Might be an adult in the eyes of the law, but you’re still a little punk.” 

Harley gasped as he realized what was happening, “You’re an…AI now?” 

“Hell yeah I am. Could you keep it on the down-low though? I just made one.” 

Harley laughed out loud and began talking to Tony about all of the things he would need to work on to have the program running seamlessly. 

Harley doesn’t think he’ll ever get a better surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk much about ai tony but i started writing and didn't stop and I think it's pretty cute uwu


End file.
